Nova Syracuse/Tawny Sparrow
Nova Syracuse is the house sparrow miraculous holder and is roleplayed by soulwriter31/Xenon Appearance Civillian Nova has invariably curly or simply wavy hair that's naturally ash blonde and falls into his face. His eyes are hazel and flecked with dark brown, and he has long blonde eyelashes. He's pale skinned, with light freckles. Due to being homeless, his clothes are a bit ragged. He usually wears a maroon coloured hoodie, black jeans, and beat up sneakers. Hero His hair becomes lightly more feathery, and his eyes look more Bird-like. A tawny coloured mask is over his eyes, with winged edges. His suit isn't as tight as usual, because dysphoria. It has feathers on the calves and shoulders. It's multicoloured, with browns, tans, whites, greys, and other earthy colours forming feather patterns. He has two pieces of fabric on his sides that, when opened and hooked correctly, allow him to glide -- almost like flight suit wings. He wears lace up boots. His weapon is a double-bladed staff. Personality Civillian Shy, reserved. Suffers from depression and schizophrenia with auditory and visual hallucinations. He likes large crowds, because the clamour drowns out the noise in his head. He hates talking to people because he can't ever get his words to come out right past the head noise. Hero More confident and brave, and the hallucinations become less prevalent. He still doesn't like to talk to people. He also doesn't really like interacting with the other heroes. He's more birdlike in mannerisms. Backstory Currently being revised. Kwami Passerine is Nova's kwami. Passerine uses they/them pronouns. They are fierce, pushy, always want Nova to do dangerous things. They will back down when Nova snaps. Their favorite food is sunflower seeds. Relationships (WIP) Amaya -- Amaya and Nova have a bit of a complicated relationship. They constantly bicker, even though Nova really wants to have a normal conversation for once. He has a large crush on her, though he's not sure why or what to do about it or if she even likes him back. Ebony Defender-- Tawny Sparrow gets frustrated that he keeps having to reign her in, and that she reminds him of someone that he can't quite place. Vesper -- Nova has mixed feelings about Vesper. He'd always help a fellow kid out on the streets, as shown when he took Vesper to his hiding spot in the abandoned warehouse, but Nova suspects that Vesper might have a crush on Amaya and doesn't know how to feel about that either. (Though, if Amaya chose Vesper, Nova would be okay with it -- he just wants to see her happy.) Sarah Tomlin-- Sarah was one of Nova’s friends before he moved out of Forumsville. Currently, her whereabouts are unknown, but she may make an appearance in the future. Stormie Trinity-- Stormie meant (and still means) a lot to Nova. She was one of the first people to welcome him to Fanatolia when he first arrived. They quickly formed a friendship, and soon after, a romantic relationship. Stormie was killed by Fanatolia’s main villain, Black Widow, four months before Nova moved back to Forumsville. Riju Niobe-- Nova isn't a big fan of Riju, because Riju shot a bazooka into one of his alleys and almost killed him. Trivia --Nova tends to reach out to things that hurt him (like Amaya) --He once touched a cactus and tried to be friends with it (to be fair, he was hallucinating it talking to him) --He also dreams about falling a lot --He tries to reason with people too much and ends up getting pushed away because of it. --One of his sole ambitions in life is to make people smile. — He read a lot in his youth to drown out the voices in his head, and thus developed an incredible vocabulary at a young age Gallery Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Miraculous Holder